


Танго в Хайфе

by garvet



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, X-Men (Comicverse) - Freeform, X-Men References, X-Men: Days of Future Past - Freeform, X-Men: Days of Future Past References, X-men - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Далеко не всегда Эрик и Чарльз играли в шахматы. Первый танец и последний танец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танго в Хайфе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [urbanmagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/gifts).



Здесь пахнет освобождением и смертью одновременно. Эрик уже научился переносить запах медикаментов и вид людей в белых халатах, заново. Он пытается себя убедить, что теперь все заново. Безопасно. Своя земля, свое место в мире, навсегда, его народ больше никогда не будет в опасности. Это то, что говорит ему Чарльз. Эрик честно пытается верить. Притвориться, что он дома и все прошло. Он знает, что все только началось. 

Сидящий в темноте у кровати Габи Чарльз тоже не воплощение оптимизма. Днем, если вытащить его на залитые солнцем улочки Хайфы, он излучает уверенность в непременном счастье для всех, мире во всем мире и всеобщем братстве. Ночью, у постели Габи, все иначе. Его накрывает атмосферой госпиталя, тишиной, чужими ночными кошмарами. Эхом лагерей. Безнадежностью. Смертью. Он пытается примириться с чужой тоской так же, как Эрик пытается поверить и принять мирную жизнь навсегда. И не может. В пропахшей лекарствами палате ему видится только ночь и небытие. Навсегда.

Эрик неслышно подходит к нему и кладет руку на плечо друга. Чарльз не вздрагивает, присутствие Эрика он ощутил задолго до того, как тот вошел. 

\- Эрик, друг мой, - тихо произносит он. - Наш вечерний поход в бар. Я совсем забыл, прости.

\- Это подождет, - Эрик присаживается на край тумбочки у кровати девушки и задумчиво проводит пальцем по трубке капельницы. - Как она?

\- Видит во сне расстрел, - как можно спокойнее сообщает Чарльз. - Снова и снова. Я не могу оставить ее одну с этим. 

\- Добрый заботливый Чарльз, - Эрик отводит взгляд от напряженного лица Габи. Знакомые сны. - Работа даже ночью.

\- Это не работа, - Чарльз потягивается, разминая затекшую шею. - Я, наверное, влюблен. Когда она поправится, сделаю ей предложение. 

Он почти верит в это сам. Особенно когда это проговаривает. 

\- Как непрофессионально для доктора. Уверен, что это любовь, а не твое фанатичное желание всех спасти? – Эрик следит за каждым его движением. Рядом с этим человеком его собственные демоны отступают. 

Но хорошо, что Чарльз стережет не его кошмары. И никогда не будет. В его снах - горящие печи и люди, медленно превращающиеся в прах. В его снах – пули, летящие в лицо и глухой страшный звук разрываемой плоти и ломающихся костей только что бывших живыми людей. В его снах – аккуратные горки золотых коронок, вырванных из мертвых ртов и не менее аккуратные стопки одежды перед газовыми камерами. В его снах сгорает в огне его маленькая дочь, уже в мирной стране и в мирное время. В его душе только печи. Печи прошлого и печи будущего, очертания которых он уже видит в настоящем. Он знает, что они появятся, с той самой минуты, как узнает от Чарльза, что он не чудовище, не урод, а представитель нового вида. Один он может скрываться. Скрыть целый вид нельзя. Впереди и позади только огонь. 

Нет, Чарльзу туда не нужно.

\- Вот когда я ее спасу, тогда посмотрим, - Чарльзу наконец удается нащупать нужное светлое воспоминание в сознании Габи и заменить этим болезненный сон. Габи улыбается. Чарльз закрывает лицо руками. Ему не избавиться от этих видений, но о себе он хотя бы знает, что они чужие. 

Ему кажется, что он смертельно устал, но он даже не пытается сопротивляться, когда сильные руки Эрика поднимают его.

\- Она будет в порядке, - говорит Эрик. - Неделя-другая и пойдет отплясывать с тобой на развеселых праздниках. Потребует туфли и платье. И вытрясет из тебя всю хандру.

«Это не моя хандра!» - хочет возразить Чарльз. Но Эрик прав. Это все пройдет, должно пройти.

\- Ее ждет глубокое разочарование, - вздыхает он, - Я не умею отплясывать на развеселых праздниках.

Брови Эрика удивленно поднимаются.

\- Да ну, Чарльз, не может быть. А как же все эти балы для высшего света, уроки танцев как часть воспитания золотой молодежи?

\- Не было никаких таких балов. На благотворительные меня не брали. А если руководитель отца, мистер Милбурн, устраивал вечеринки, это были просто посиделки с выпивкой и картами. Мы с мамой быстро уезжали. Учился я дома – и опять же, никакой хореографии. А когда мама вышла замуж второй раз, стало точно не до танцев. Мне было не интересно. Не с братом же танцевать в перерывах между драками. 

\- Мама танцевала всегда, - зачем-то сообщает Эрик, все еще не отпуская Чарльза, - Когда было плохо, когда было хорошо. Она была помешана на танго. На нашей улице они с отцом танцевали танго лучше всех. Я могу показать, когда ты разрешишь мне, наконец, вытащить тебя на свежий воздух. 

Чарльз едва успевает захватить свою шляпу.

Эрик считает, что в своих шортах и рубашке в стиле сафари и в щегольской шляпе среди ночи Чарльз выглядит забавно. Но Чарльз привык прикрывать здесь свою лысину шляпой даже ночью, после того как здорово обгорел в первые дни. А кипа ему не подошла, Эрик, конечно, попробовал.

\- Прямо здесь? – спрашивает Чарльз. Эрику иногда приходят в голову совершенно безумные идеи. Но оспаривать их Чарльз не решается. Тем более, его это тоже развлекает.

\- Нет лучшего времени и места, - кивает Эрик. - Танго изначально – танец мигрантов, изгнанников. Людей без дома, рода и племени. В зал его вывела мода. Но это неправильно. Ты сейчас среди гонимого народа. И сам – часть тех, кому не будет места среди людей. К черту залы!

\- Мы не изгнанники, Эрик, - поправляет его Чарльз, готовясь следовать инструкциям друга. - Мы дар человечеству. После того, что случилось с евреями, геноцида никогда больше не повторится. Наступило новое время, Эрик! Люди извлекли урок. Инаковость – не повод для изгнания. 

\- Я так считаю, ты так считаешь, Чарльз, давай завтра же объявим всем, кто мы? - Эрик делает шаг в сторону. - Выход. Важная часть танца. Партнеры заявляют о себе. Выше голову, друг мой.

Чарльз старательно повторяет его движения. Кажется, это будет не просто танец. Это никогда не просто. Не просто шахматы, не просто прогулки, не просто беседы.

\- Мы непременно объявим, - обещает он. - Но сначала нам нужно самим научиться применять свои силы. Найти таких же, как мы, обучить их. Научить их не бояться, научить не навредить. Если не будем бояться мы, не будут бояться и нас.

Эрик скалится. О, Чарльз, человечество никогда не извлекает урок. Оно способно иногда проявлять милосердие к побежденным, к слабым. Когда у него достаточно ресурсов на то, чтобы быть милосердными. А мы не будем слабы, Чарльз. Мы конкуренты. Они увидят нас именно такими. 

\- Амаге. Обманное движение, - говорит он вслух. - Ты манишь партнершу к себе, а на самом деле уходишь в сторону. Мы действительно должны обучиться. Найти много подобных нам, объединить их. Стать той силой, которую, обнаружив, уже не смогут подавить. Тогда перед нами склонятся, и уже мы, мы будем милосердны, Чарльз. Мы сделаем все правильно. Вместо них. Голову выше, смотри не на ноги, а мне в глаза. 

\- Это плохой путь, Эрик. Выходит, что испугавшись их, ты хочешь сделать то, чего от них ожидаешь. Это не тот путь, которым следует идти. Я сделаю все, чтобы этого не было, ни с нашей, ни с их стороны. Мы сделаем.

Он видит неверие на лице Эрика. Этот разговор не в первый раз. Иногда Чарльз даже готов согласиться с другом, просто чтобы не спорить зря. В конце концов, все это просто слова. Он видел, с какой готовностью Эрик всегда помогает пациентам. Он знает, через что прошел этот человек. И он станет завоевателем и угнетателем? Нет, конечно же, нет. Эрик просто хочет, чтоб кто-то возразил его темным мыслям. У каждого есть темные мысли.

\- Коррида. И движение и суть танца, - Эрик демонстрирует короткую пробежку, несколько шагов, плечом к плечу с Чарльзом, - Один из смыслов. Партнер – тореро, партнерша бык. Они движутся в танце страсти и борьбы. Бык – идеалист и оптимист. Он верит в то, что вырастившие его на ферме парни – хорошие ребята. Они дали ему имя и вкусно кормили. И если он победит вот этого наглого мачо с красной тряпкой, то он снова сможет вернуться к мирной жизни. 

\- А он сможет? – спрашивает Чарльз. Этот поворот ему совершенно не нравится.

\- Нет. Тореро знает, что если погибнет не бык, а он, быка все равно прикончат. Максимум, что он получит – еще одна коррида. Но быка в этом не убедить.

\- А если он откажется убивать тореро?

\- Ну, во-первых, его перед этим раздразнят помощники тореро, - коротко улыбается Эрик. - Да и сам тореро будет хорош. Это если говорить о корриде. А если о танце, то если бык откажется танцевать, не получится танго. 

\- Это танец об убийстве? – удивляется Чарльз, копируя пробежки и амаге. 

\- Нет, - говорит Эрик. - Танец о любви. Убийство, смерть – просто ее часть. 

Чарльз задыхается и впивается взглядом в глаза Эрика, стараясь найти в его мыслях что-нибудь, что подскажет ему – все это шутка. Но нет. Эрик предельно серьезен и сосредоточен.  
Тореро ведет Чарльза по воображаемой арене, автоматически касаясь металла в округе. Если смотреть только в его холодные внимательные глаза, можно легко представить, как трепещет на ветру алое полотнище плаща, как лязгают железные пики помощников тореро.

Я люблю тебя, я любуюсь тобой, - говорит взгляд тореро. - Я не сдамся никому. Я убью тебя. 

Я люблю тебя, - говорит бык, зачарованный плащом тореро. - Я не сдамся тебе. Я убью тебя.

Смерть - только пламя, освещающее эту любовь, это безумие. Ты видишь алое, ты видишь кровь, ты видишь? Ты не даешь себя победить. Адорно, Чарльз, а теперь кадена.

Вперед, в сторону, назад, в сторону. Непрерывная игра, непрерывное соперничество. Не просто секс или любование. Они равны и горды, тореро и его бык. Они сильны и готовы смести партнера этой силой. Нет для них любви без свободы. А цена свободы известна. Обоим.  
Во взгляде Эрика не лед, а страсть.

Чарльз так никогда и не станцевал танго с Габи. Были другие танцы, но этот – не пришлось.

***

Здесь пахнет смертью. Магнето уже почти привык к этому запаху. Не смирился, нет. Он знает, что впереди – только печь. Остатки обороны не сдержат стражей, конечно, не сдержат. А его бой завершен. Если он проживет еще пару минут, то сможет ударить в последний раз, уже здесь. Почему-то в конце это важно для него – быть здесь.

Чарльз в своем кресле у стола, на котором Китти пытается удержать Логана – тоже не образец оптимизма. Но он тоже привык сражаться до конца. Цепляться за самую ничтожную надежду. Вот за эту, замершую на столе.

Магнето тяжело опускается на пол перед Чарльзом, стараясь прикрыть плащом рану в боку.

Чарльз все равно все понимает. Не задает глупых вопросов вроде «Как ты?» 

Чарльз не спрашивает и о тех, что остались снаружи. 

Он просто протягивает Магнето руку в последнем пожатии.

Столько лет это непрерывное соперничество. На грани и за гранью. Бесконечный танец.  
Плащ тореро давно не красный. Он сменил свое пурпурное одеяние на черное. Скорбь по пролитой крови на память об углях, в которые превратился его народ и его жизнь. Единственное красное сочится сейчас между его пальцев.

Чарльз давно уже прикован к своему креслу и не встанет с него. Даже если бы сейчас было время для милонги, а не для прощания.

Но в застывающем взгляде Магнето нет поражения. И прежде чем отпустить внезапно ослабевшую ладонь друга, Чарльз мысленно делает шаг вперед. На темную пустынную улочку жаркой Хайфы.  
Магнето улыбается, глядя на стоящего перед ним Чарльза и протягивает руки, обнимая того за плечи. Выход. Кадена. Коррида. Ох уж эти телепатические штучки. Секунда за час. Не стоит об этом. 

\- Это любовь или ты фанатично пытался меня спасти все эти годы? – хрипло спрашивает Эрик.

\- Это танго, - говорит Чарльз, не забывая об адорно.

Вперед, в сторону, назад, в сторону.

Он видит, как в их убежище врывается страж. 

Он прикрывается рукой от полыхнувшей в груди металлического монстра топки.

Он закрывает глаза, чтобы Эрик не увидел отблесков пламени. 

Амаге.


End file.
